Red Fraction
by Iloveramen98
Summary: In a world where a hybrids are rare sights to see, some people will do almost anything to get their hands on one. Roxas Strife, is a cat hybrid. Escaping from a place he vowed never to go back to, until he remembered, he made a promise. Will he keep his promise or never go back to that place?


Holding his arms tighter to his chest, the teen picked up his pace in walking. The overwhelming feeling of being followed overcame him. As the rain began to grow heavier, it grew colder by the minute, the wind blowing harshly.

The boy's hood fell off, revealing spiky blond hair, and bright blue eyes. But, the thing that stood out the most, from normal people, were the blond pointed ears on the top of his head.

A few people stopped to stare in awe; it was really rare for anyone to see a hybrid. And when they did, they would stop at nothing to get their hands on one. Covering his head, the blond teen took off running.

Without realizing it, he had run into someone. Stumbling backwards, the blond looked up to see bright amber eyes lock with his own.

"N-No!" Turning to run, the man grabbed him.

"Let go of me!" he struggled, trying to break free of his hold. By this time he had realized they were the only ones.

"You know better than to run off like that." The more the blond struggled, the more his grip tightened on the boy.

He pulled the struggling teen into an alley way, and pinned him against the wall, forcing the blond into a kiss. The hybrid fought harder than ever, and turned his head away trying to call for help, his lips were reclaimed in a kiss once more, and the coat he was wearing was being unzipped; and he pulled away once more after biting the male's lip.

"Why you little!"

The man's hand landed across his cheek and the blond cried out.

"P-please…stop, I-I don't want this!" He pleaded, tears rolling down his cheeks. The amber eyed man smirked and leaned in for another kiss once more, but as he did, his grip was instantly forgotten and the teen slipped out of the man's hold. Trying to get away once more, the blond leaned against the wall. Panting harshly and everything was spinning around him. Blinking a few times, the last thing he saw was red. Soon after, everything faded into darkness.

*Lost November*

It was warm, and it was soft…too soft. Moaning softly, the blond rolled over, face first into the pillow, and popped an eye open. This wasn't his room…then whose was it? Sitting up, the blond hybrid's ears perked up when the door opened.

"Oh, you're awake." Rubbing whatever remainder of sleep from his eyes, he looked up to see a tall, lean man with red spikes pulled back into a ponytail, acid green eyes, and upside down purple triangles under them. When the red head began to walk over to the bed and sat down, the blond shrunk back into the bed, holding the covers tightly, and his ears pressed flat against his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The man reached his hand out, the blond flinched and he brought his hand back.

"Sorry. It's just your ears…" The blond looked at him inquisitively when he mentioned his ears, not saying anything.

"I've never seen a hybrid before. Anyway, my name is Axel. Got it memorized?" tapping his temple, the blond sat up looking at him and nodded.

"Good, I have food cooked if you're hungry." Standing up Axel got up and walked to the door motioning for the hybrid to follow.

The blond teen tossed the covers back, and climbed out of bed. He looked down and saw he was wearing an oversized white button down shirt.

"I put you in one of my shirts since your clothes were soaked." The blond blushed and followed behind Axel.

"R-Roxas…" the hybrid mumbled holding his arm tightly

"Huh?" Looking back to the blond, green eyes meeting blue for a second

"My name is Roxas." Ears pressed against his head, looking away Roxas held his arm behind his back, tail wrapped around his leg.

"So you can talk. That's good to know." Roxas didn't know what he was thinking, telling this complete stranger his name. He knew he shouldn't even trust… Axel…? Yeah, Axel. What if he was one of them, was he going to be taken back? No, he couldn't go back…

Roxas froze and slowly backed away from Axel, shaking his head.

"You're one of them aren't you?" Axel looked back to see Roxas baring his teeth, clearly showing his K-9s, his bright blue eyes darkening.

"One of whom, are you talking about that guy from last night?" Roxas took another step back, the fur on his tail clearly fluffing out. He wasn't going back there, there was no way in hell…

You promise to come back…

Roxas ran past Axel in a hurry.

"What the hell!?" The red head ran for the blond when he heard the locks being undone, he grabbed Roxas by the waist and pulled him back.

"Let me go! I promised! I promised I would go back, I have to go!" Axel close the door with his foot making a mental note go back and lock it, damn this kid knew how put up a fight.

"Where the hell do you need to go? Promise what?" Roxas dug his nails into Axel's forearm, and kicking his legs in an all attempt to get out of Axel's hold. Axel bit back a swear as he felt blood being drawn from the scratches and now a newly forming bruise on his calf.

"Stop... please! I have to go back, I promised him I would go back." Axel felt Roxas begin to tremble in his arms, his fight dying down into nothings but pleas of being let go. Before a broken sob escaped the hybrid's lips.

"I have to go... I promised I would go back for him." Roxas dropped his head, tears hitting the ground. Axel rolled his eyes, knowing breakfast was out of the option, Axel picked the sobbing blond up bridal style and began to carry him back to the room.

Roxas saw where they were going, gapsed, pushing himself out of Axel's hold, and fell directly to the floor. Scrambling to his feet, he ran to the nearest room and locked the door.

Axel huffed, deciding to give up. He knew the kid would have to come out and eat sometime, but for now he would stay his distance until Roxas got use to being around.

~Meanwhile~

A small boy huddled in the corner of the bed, he looked out to the barred window, it was still daylight. His blue eyes were dull, almost lifeless, and bruises littered his body. His ears twitched when he heard footsteps approaching, the door opened, revealing a man with silver hair and bright amber eyes.

"Your brother got away, but believe me. I will find him and bring him back." He yelped in pain when his hair was grabbed and he was yanked from the bed and to the floor. He didn't have the energy to fight back, what was there left to fight for anyway.

If I can't keep my promise... here's a map. You must follow these marks completely


End file.
